Elsword - Karaoke Heart
by Yumi Hades
Summary: To pass the time, the elgang decide to fire up the old karaoke machine. But things start to go terribly wrong. And not just because Add is singing. Will they make it through Rena's karaoke plans, or will they die trying? (Pairings Hinted)
1. Add's Turn

Elsword: RS

Aisha: DM

Rena: WS

Raven: VC

Eve: CEm

Chung: TT

Ara: YR

Elesis: BH

Add: PT

The elgang were all sitting around the house, around a strange but large machine. Rena had dug it out of the closet a few hours ago, and had gathered them all up in the living room so she could try it out. "So what's this thing called again?" Elsword asked. "It's a karaoke machine." Rena smiled. "You use it to play non lyrical music!" "Why non lyrical?" Elesis asked. Rena turned to her smiling, "Because you sing yourself silly!"

The elgang's eyes widened in terror as they realized what they were expected to do. Well, except Add. Add was staring at Eve. He then began to crawl up the couch, he crouched down, and got ready to pounce. "No." He was interrupted by a destroyer hitting him in the face. Eve whimpered and clung to Chung who shielded her protectively from Add. Add pouted before winking at Eve, to her horror.

"So… Who wants to start?" Rena giggled. She then looked at her fellow residents while humming a tune. "How about you Raven?" Raven started to shake his head rapidly. "It's okay, I'll go." Add smiled. The room got quiet, and a creepy aura settled in. Everyone felt uneasy except Rena, who smiled back. "Break a leg Add!" She smiled while handing him the microphone.

Watch on YouTube: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up

-He stood next to the machine. 'I wonder what he'll sing…?' Ara wondered. Then a familiar tune started to play. Everyone started to groan at this troll song. As Add opened his mouth to sing, he looked directly into Eve's eyes.

"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy."

Tears of fear ran down Eve's face as she began sobbing, Chung patted her on the back. Add smirked and continued to stare at Eve.

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand"

As he sang this, he started thrusting his hips. Aisha's eyes widened in pure horror as Elesis vomited over the side of the couch. Raven fell unconscious and Eve accidently vomited all over Chung, who was still holding her.

"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you." He began wiggling his eyebrows at Eve who was still puking on Chung, who didn't mind because hey, he still got to hold her. "Jesus…. Please…. I see the light." Ara wailed as she sobbed into a pillow. Elesis patted her back as tears streamed down her face as well. Add then started to continue singing before being cut off by Rena.

"Okay Add thank you! But that's quite enough!" Add reluctantly sat down. Everyone scooted away from him in disgust. "Who the fuck let him in…" Raven murmured darkly.

"So, who's next?"

Sorry if this chapter was a little disturbing or sick. The next chapter won't be as weird. Sorry if you love Add, I love him too, I just thought that it would be funny if I characterized him in this story as the guy no one really likes. XD Well, more is soon to come!


	2. Elesis Sings

Yumi: Here is chapter two. Sorry for the wait. D:

Chung and Eve: -Kissing in the Rain as All the Things She Said plays in the back.

Yumi: I ship it. :D –stares-

Elesis: Um, so it's my turn to sing guys! Please enjoy! –Glares at Chung, Eve, and Yumi.-

After the elgang had gotten over Add's disturbing performance, it was now time for Elesis. "Um, Ara you may not like my song." Elesis told her friend. "It's okay Elesis." Ara smiled. "I mean, we're best friends!" Ara put a lot of emphasize on the last two words as Elesis started to get nervous.

"Eve, come sit on my lap." Add said evilly smiling. He lunged at Eve. Chung pushed him to the floor in rage. Add got up and got ready to punch, but instead he made contact with… Ara's boobs. "Oh!" Ara said in surprise as she began to blush. Add's eyes widened as he dropped his hand and began to sweat. "Um, listen Ara. That was a complete accident so please don't ki-". He was cut off by a finger to the lips.

It was Ara. "I like it when a man gets rough." She winked. Add in return smirked at her. "Wait no I like Eve. Oh who am I kidding, Ara's marshmallows are heaven!" Add yelled as the two clashed together and roughly made out. Everyone stared at the two in horror. Well except Rena. Again, she was just sitting there. Staring at them, and smiling. Creepy as hell.

Elesis, who was still nervous slowly got up and set up her karaoke track. "Um, this song is about the guy I like." Elesis said shyly. Raven gave her a thumbs up as Rena squealed. "Hurry up." Elsword complained. Elesis cleared her throat as the music began.

Watch on YouTube – Best Friend's Brother – Victoria Justice

Elesis began to smile as she thought of her loved one. This gave her the confidence she needed, and she began to sing.

"I call you up when I know he's at home

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?"

Rena smiled and hapilly tapped her foot along with the beat. Eve and Chung followed her lead. Add and Ara were still frolicking as Aisha watched them with a pervy smile.

"I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know"

She glanced at Ara while she sang the last line. Luckily, Ara was still playing tonsil hockey with Add so hopefully while she was distracted she could finish the song.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind

And yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

B.F.B, B.F.B

My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother"

Ara was still swapping spit until she began to listen to the song Elesis was singing. She pushed Add back down and her hair turned white as nine tails sprouted from the back of her dress. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She threw soul orbs at Elesis who dodged them while still trying to sing. Then Ara took out her spear. "I'll impale you to my spear you cougar! Stay away from Aren! I'll fucking eat out your liver!" Elesis screamed in fear and ran up stairs as Ara speeded closely behind her attempting to impale her.

Add watched Ara's but shake as she ran up the stairs. "Dat Ass." He said as a pair of shades appeared over his eyes and he bit his lower lip.

Okay I lied, this chapter was disturbing as well. Sorry. XD Thanks for all the kind reviews, and I'll be back soon with the third chapter!


	3. Fashion!

Rena was tired of all the drama that kept on happening, so she decided that they would continue the karaoke contest the next day. As everyone went to bed, (except Elesis who was unconscious due to Ara's rage) the girls went into their room. "I can't believe Elesis would do something like this to me!" Ara sobbed into her pillow as Aisha comforted her.

"I'm sure she had no idea how much he meant to you." Eve said. Ara shook her head. "I talked about him to her every day, she knew!" Rena suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we sing a song? It'll make you feel better! It always works for me!" Ara brightened up as Eve and Aisha smiled. "Well, okay. Just one though." Ara sniffed.

Go to YouTube and type in, Fashion – Lady Gaga Read along with the music for this part to make sense.

"Fashion." Rena sang happily as she donned a designer gown.

"Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine."

" Slave, Slave" Ara angrily sang as she grabbed a whip and hit Elesis.

"Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Fashion."

Aisha smirked as she put a hand on the wall in her beautiful dress.

"Step into the room like it's a catwalk. Fashion."

Eve seductively walked towards her wearing the same uniform.

"Singing to the tune

Just to keep them talking

Fashion."

Ara and Rena sat on Elesis as they sang together.

"Walk into the light

Display your diamonds and pearls in light

Fashion!

Married to the night

I own the world we own the world."

All the girls giggled and held hands as they all sang together.

"Look at me now

I feel on top of the world in my

Fashion

Look at me now

I feel on top of the world in my

Fashion

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Slave, Slave

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Looking good and feeling fine

Slave, Slave"

-Music Ends-

The girls were back in reality as they all smiled to each other, then went back to sleep.

Yumi: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll come back with a longer chapter. D:


End file.
